


A random day for Peter and Wendy

by pinkcupcakelover101



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkcupcakelover101/pseuds/pinkcupcakelover101
Summary: Just a cute oneshot for Wendy and Peter. Otherwise known as Wy and Sealand. Basically, how Sealand feels about Wy.
Relationships: Sealand/Wy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	A random day for Peter and Wendy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,  
> I do not own Hetalia. I hope you like this story. This ship needs more love.

Sealand otherwise known as Peter Kirkland, truly loved Wy. Wendy had been the object of his affection for quite sometime. She was known by her country name, Wy, a micro nation of Australia. She had medium-length, curly-brown hair that she usually wore in a ponytail with a pink flower. Her brown eyes sparkled like sapphires. He truly loved Wy. They were dating and eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend. Since Sealand technically was a country his parent figures had been England(Arthur Kirkland) then Sweden(Berwald) and Finland(Tino). Wy’s parent figure was Australia. Australia (Jett) actually has had a chat with Sealand about making Wy happy. 

Later on, Sealand bought an arrangement of flowers to leave at Wy’s place before they go to a movie. After the movie, Sealand brings Wy back home Wy places a kiss on Sealand’s cheeks. Then Sealand leaves. Sealand, oh how he loved Wy. Completely infatuated with her he was. He loved everything about her. The way she was similar to a bitter old man in the body of a teenage girl. She was rather snarky and spoke her mind often. Mainly that is what Peter admired about Wendy. They were just meant to be. From the meant there feelings had grown to something more. I mean the two of them fit together perfectly. The real question was why they hadn’t come together sooner. 

Peter had known that Wendy was not your typical girl. She was not always the most friendly individual on the planet. When sealand first met her he definitely thought she hated him. 

The next day

Peter walked into Wy’s studio. She was in the middle of one of her paintings. She seemed to be painting a landscape of some sort. Various trees and the sky shown with stars. It was lovely. Wendy was not quite done with the painting though. She still held the brush in her hand as she added brush strokes. 

“Hey Wendy”  
“Hi Peter”  
“How are you?”  
“I am doing good. How about you?”  
“Good”  
“What did you come here for?”  
“I need a reason to see my girlfriend?”  
“I suppose not”, she replied.  
“I just really missed you”  
“I do too”  
“I think your painting is coming along nicely”  
“You think so?”  
“Yeah”  
“Thank you for the compliment”, she replied blushing.  
“Everything you draw or paint is amazing”  
“Thanks”  
After she finished the painting she showed it to Sealand.  
“I told you it looks magnificent”  
“I love you”, said Wendy.  
“I love you too”, replied Peter.  
“We should go on a date”, replied Peter again.  
“I would like that”  
Peter gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek then he grabbed her hand and took off running. This caused Wendy to be dragged along as she chuckled lightly at his antics. Oh how she also loved her sweet Peter. What better boyfriend could she ask for.

I hope you guys liked this oneshot. I really love sealand x wy as a couple. I ship them so much. I wish more people would ship them. I thought it was funny that there names are Wendy and Peter. This sounds like there the Disney characters from Peter pan Lol. 

I do not own Hetalia. I hope you favorite, comment and follow me.

**Author's Note:**

> Please favorite, comment and subscribe.


End file.
